comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestar
Angelica Jones is an art student at the University of New York. She has mediocre grades and a reputation for poor clothing choices. And, more happily, for being a nice person. She has an apartment that she pays for with income assistance, and takes the bus a lot. But some people think that she might also be something more. Like an accountant, because nobody's that trusting and sweet. Firestar is a flaming hero in the sky, often seen on various superhero teams. Background Angelica Jones was brought up by her father and grandmother. The family moved often, since Bart, her father, was a nuclear engineer and had to go where the work was. Angelica spent very little time in any one place and left a trail of friends and broken hearts all across the country. She had an innocence and lack of guile that just helped her make friends quickly, and her natural prettiness and long red hair didn't hurt any. One day, when Angelica was at a new school, teasing from a fellow student caused her mutation to develop. She melted a telephone that she was holding her her hands, and the event scared her so much that she ran home to see her father. That the event coincided with her much-loved grandmother's death only helped things to become more critical. And for the mutant-seekers in the country to become aware of her. The first to arrive was the great teacher Emma Frost, who claimed to be able to help Bart's daughter, and to remove this problem from his hands. Scared of his daughter who had suddenly become a mutant, he let her go. Walking through the snow, the last he saw of her for a year was the snow melting around her feet, and the limousine door shutting behind them. Emma Frost had brought Angelica to become a member of her team, the Hellions. Angelica, for her part, was young and scared. Not only of the changes in her life, but of possibly hurting someone with the flames that seemed to come from all over her body. She accepted Emma's training, becoming extremely able to handle herself and to keep from accidentally sterilizing someone by walking past them on the street. She did, however, not choose to become a warrior. The Hellions were too much, too ready to fight, and Angelica was a gentle soul. For all her powers, and the fact that she was potentially more devastating than Emma's entire team put together, she simply did not accept the need to use them. To be hostile, to change who she was. Stepping down from the training was hard, but returning to a normal life...that was harder. At least her father seemed to take her return well enough, but tensions are still high. So, she approached someone she'd been taught to trust. And a new adventure started. As an Avenger, or an X-Man...or something else? Personality *'Gentle' - Overall, Angelica really prefers to take the soft path in life. She doesn't want to fight or to be confrontational. She'd be called a pacifist if this were a different time, but today she knows that sometimes a person has to fight. The real problem is that she really cares about people, and that shows in every action and in how she sees the world around her. *'Supportive' - This young lady, as said earlier, cares about you. Not just you, but everyone she meets. She'd prefer to fight through her own pain forever, if it helps you to get through yours and if there's any way she can make your life better, she'll do it. Even if it costs her her life. She's here to help. *'Tough' - Surprising in that gentle self, this little lady is able to take one hell of a lot of punishment if there's a person on the line. She'll cry, she'll hurt, but she'll come out the other side and you'll see her eyes still warm and waiting to be there for you. Even if you're her enemy and she hates you and everything you've ever done, you're still going to find her there for you. Sucks, but you can't stop her. She's relentless. *'Soft' - Yes, I just said that she was tough. If it's about HER though, she's a wimp. She sniffles and whines when she has a cold, and little Angelica is remarkably easily hurt when emotions are at risk. She's an easy target for anyone who has a sob story, and her heart is often on her sleeve. Easy to read and manipulate, she's a suck. And wouldn't change it for the world. Logs *2017-11-23 - Event in the park - First scene for many people. Central park hijinks. Firestar's Debut! *2017-11-28 - Open Mouth, Insert Hammer - A fight, a conversation, a new hero candidate. *2017-11-28 - Firestar the Avenger - Tony and Grim interview the new candidate. *2017-12-05 - Mission to Latveria - Heroes are dispatched to coerce Dr Doom's help. *2018-01-10 - FrostFire - A meeting of old friends. Let the games begin. Gallery